


Pretty Little Annoyance

by Nazarivega



Series: A Dark Love [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazarivega/pseuds/Nazarivega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after the events in My One and Only Emily Fields is kidnapped by an angry and vengeful Mona Vanderwaal. What will happen to Emily? Will the others save her before its to late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to abc family and the author of the Pretty Little Liars book series.

****

 

*******************************************

**She could hear the water running for a shower when she came in the front door.**

 

**“That’s strange,” she said.**

 

**She dropped her keys in the crystal dish on top of the buffet and headed up the stairs. The bathroom door was ajar a few inches and steam was billowing out.**

 

**As her fingers reached out to push the door open the small hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention. But it was too late; the masculine hand was already on her shoulders.**

 

**He turned her around and before she can scream he punches her in the face and knocks her unconscious.  A shadow fell over her sprawled body menacing in its stance.**

 

**“It time for you to pay for what you have taken from me bitch,” the shadow said darkly.**

 

**She wakes up on a cold floor in a dark room. "Where am I," she asked the room.**

 

**"Your right where I want you to be Emily," someone said from a darken corner.**

 

**"Mona is that you."**

 

**"Yes, its me Emily,” Mona said from across the room.**

 

**“What am I doing here Mona, I thought you were on our said against _A_  now your working with them again,” Emily asked in dismay.**

**“This has nothing to with _A_ and her minions this is about something or rather I should say someone more important the Allison Dilaurentis,” Mona exclaimed angrily.**

 

**“Okay then what is this about Mona, why am I here,” Emily asked calmly.**

 

**“You’re here for one reason and one reason only Emily and that is so I can get you out of the way so that my one and only want be distracted with your presence any more.”**

 

**“Your one and only, who the hell are you taking about Mona,” Emily exclaimed.**

 

**“Who am I taking about, don’t play games with me Emily trust me you want win,” Mona laughed.**

 

**“I’m not playing any kind of games with you Mona I just want to know why I’m here, are you working with _A_ again?”**

 

**“I told you once that this has nothing to do with A and I’m not gonna tell you again, this is about Hanna. You know Hanna right of course you do you were gonna steal her from me.” “Hanna, I’m not stealing Hanna from anyone.”**

 

**“Emily you already know what I’m capable of so don’t lie to me now because you won’t like what I do to people that Lie to me,” Mona said menacingly.**

 

**“I’m not lying Mona I promise. I’m not taking Hanna away from you she doesn’t even like women or me in that way,” Emily said in desperation.**

 

**“Really that’s not what she said to me when I professed my undying love for her!”**

 

**“I don’t know what she told you Mona because I wasn’t there but I do know that Hanna has never said anything like that to me.” “Emily I told you once that you wouldn’t like what happen if you lied to me and yet here you are lying to me anyway. I warned you and now you have to pay for what you have done.” “Pay…what…Mona… what are you doing…wait… don’t…AHHHHH!”**

 

**When she woke again she was now tied to a metal chair bolted to the floor. The pain in here body was excruciating especially her head. Her body felt like one big bloody bruises. As she looked around the room to see if there was a way out she heard a noise from behind her. When she tried to turn around to she what it was that made the noise she heard a voice say, _“You don’t have to turn around on my account Emily.”_**

 

**“Whose there, who are you,” Emily asked.**

 

**“Wouldn’t you like to know,” the voice said.**

 

**“Please just tell me what’s going on,” Emily pleaded.**

 

**“If I did that dear then we won’t be having any fun hearing you guess,” the voice laughed.**

 

**She waited for the voice to reveal itself but when it didn’t she said, “Guessing is for children just tell me who you are and what you want.”**

 

**“Aww Emily your not letting me have any fun at all, you would think that you would have recognized my voice by now but I guess giving the circumstances I can understand why you haven’t yet.”**

 

**“Just tell me who you are and what you want,” Emily said angrily.**

 

### Well my dear who I am doesn’t really matter right now. What matters is that I have been given permission to torture you into agreement.

###  “Agreement, Agreement for what?”

### “That is something that I don’t know my sweet Emily, I was just told to call when you have agreed to the terms. And before you ask dear you are supposed to know what those are” the shadowed man laughed.

### As I sat there waiting for whatever he was going to do to me I realized that there was really no way out for me and that if I didn’t agree to this mystery deal then I wouldn’t be making it out of here alive.


End file.
